That Damn Fourth Chaos Emerald (episode)
That Damn Fourth Chaos Emerald is the seventh episode of the Chaos Saga and the nineteenth episode of Ed Edd n Eddy Z. In this episode, the fourth Chaos Emerald is found, but Chaos absorbs it and engages the Speed Team in battle. Plot As Episode 19 opens, the Speed Team continues their search all along Green Hill Zone. At one point, Corey talks to Sonic about Drew, to which Corey accidentally mentions Sonic '06 by name and ends up being choked by Sonic for it. Scenes meant to be funny aside, the Ki Control Team and the Strength Team are also having trouble finding the Emeralds, which Knuckles states were detected by the Master Emerald, though not pinpointed. Eventually, the Speed Team finds the Yellow Chaos Emerald on a rocky pillar. Their celebration is cut short, however, when Chaos arrives, kicking Sonic away. As the heroes use their transformations, Chaos transforms into his Chaos 4 form. His first move is revealing the ability to speak and revealing that he had changed his forms somewhat. Though Corey and Eddy, using the Kaioken x12, and Sonic using the Chaos Drive to sustain his Super form, fight valiantly, they are ultimately no match for the heroes. Drew, Ed, Edd, and Amy (somehow) are sensing this in their own ways, wishing they could help; Amy can't do anything more to help (Tails says this), and Drew, Ed and Edd were informed that Chaos could probably easily snag the other three Emeralds if he escaped from another massive group battle. Corey and Eddy are knocked out by Chaos 4 for a minute. During that minute, Sonic first realizes he only has a minute left on his Chaos Drive before it wore off. He then once more attempts to battle, but is batted across Green Hill Zone. His Chaos Drive runs out, leading him to be pinned to a wall. Corey hatches a plan, and Eddy agrees upon realizing what Corey means. The two Saiyans use Kaioken x20, and begin to actually do some damage to Chaos. The team combo eventually ends with Corey and Eddy combining their punches at the speed of sound to pierce Chaos's head and thus strike his brain. After kicking him away, Corey wonders aloud how many people will call this show a "Super Mario Bros. Z ripoff" for that scene. Sonic, meanwhile, grabs the four Emeralds, re-energizes them with his positive energy, just as he had done before, and transforms into a stronger suppressed Super Sonic. After the sensory groups voice their renewed hope, Sonic once more flies into battle with Chaos 4, Corey stating that he and Eddy "are no longer needed". Sonic nearly manages to suppress Chaos, with several direct hits, including one from a Chaos Beam, but ultimately, Chaos escapes with Chaos Control (though barely). He is tired, but determined to get the other three Emeralds. He then teleports away to the wastelands where Knuckles and Ed are... Trivia *Chaos 4 looks like Cell's first form. *Chaos demonstrates the ability to infuse Chaos Energy into normal Ki attacks when he uses a Kamehameha (though it comes out green and black instead of blue and white). *Chaos's later forms are stated to be made of hard ice in this fanfiction. *Chaos also demonstrates he is somehow able to learn new moves (the Kamehameha being one of them). Category:Chaos Saga Episodes Category:Episodes